SOA Dictionary
This is the the dictionary of Sons of Anarchy terms. From A-Z, and it should be set out right for you to add knowledge about the show. A Ape Hangers a.k.a. Apes - High handlebars so that the rider's hands are at or above their shoulder height. The majority of the Mayans, M.C. ride bikes with Apes, as well as SOA Member, Bobby B Book - "...running book, pussy, and crank out of Reno." Book refers to gambling. C Cage - A terms used to describe an automobile, Car, Truck, Van. . . basically anything other than a motorcycle. Church - Generally this refers to a scheduled club meeting. Chapel '''- The meeting room of the MC. '''Colors - M/C Backpatch. A member with his colors is sometimes said to be "Flying Colors". Crew - Typically refers to a group or gang affiliation. The crew you roll with, is your "crew" Crow Eater - A female who hangs around or sleeps with a member prospect or member's vest. Cut '-' '''The term cut refers either to the fact that the sleeves have been "cut" off to make a vest, or that the Motorcycle Clubs back patch has been "cut" into a traditional three-piece patch (top rocker, bottom rocker and center patch.) "Cut" could also simply be an English adaptation of the German word for such a vest, which is "Kutte". D '''Dyna - One of the styles of Harley-Davidson. Sportster/Dyna/Softtail/Touring E TBA F Flash Patch - Generic patches usually sold at swap meets and shops! G Gash - Derogatory term for "woman". Refers to the shape of a woman's vagina. Gavel - Ceremonial Hammer used by a club or charter president. H Hang Around - A Hang Around is a person that has not attained Prospect status. A Hang Around is not a representative or member of the club in any way and neither he nor the club has a claim on each other. If something happens to him, the club is not expected to back him up. A man will generally hang around with the club until he is approached by the club to become a prospect, however becoming a prospect is not guaranteed. I Ink - Refers to a persons tattoos J Jailbait - A minor who appears to be of the age of consent Jefe '''- Boss K TBA L TBA M '''Mayans - See Mayans. Mexican biker crew based in Oakland, California found by the current president Marcus Alvarez and was former enemies but now allies with SAMCRO after calling a truce during the departure of Ethan Zobelle. M/C a.k.a. M.C. - Mother Charter; also, Motorcycle Club as in SAMCRO=Sons of Anarchy, Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original because they were the original charter, the "original 9" that is often referred to. Mister Mayhem - Death. "Meeting Mr. Mayhem" is SOA euphemism for killing someone. A reference to the Men of Mayhem patch N Nomad - A Nomad is a club member who does not belong to any specific charter, yet has privileges in all charters. As the name implies, the Nomads will go anywhere to take care of business. The only one who can call in the Nomads however is either the national president or a charter president. O Old Lady - Wife or steady girlfriend of a club member. She’s monogamous and has the respect of the other women. There is usually one Queen; the main old lady. For SAMCRO, the queen was Gemma Teller-Morrow until Season 5 when Tara Knowles-Teller became the main old lady and therefore the queen. One-Niners - An ALL black street gang based in Oakland, Los Angeles, all members have XIX (19 in roman numerals) tattooed on the back of their necks, they deal in the drug trade: mainly heroin with their profits going towards buying guns from the S.O.A or the Russian Mafia. The founding father and former leader Laroy Wayne had an on and off alliance with the S.O.A when fighting the Mayans. This lasted until Tig killed Laroy's girlfriend, Veronica Pope, (in retaliation for the supposed One-Niner attack on Clay) on accident, and Laroy swore revenge. Laroy failed and was killed, then dismembered on the orders of Damon Pope. This served the purpose of a message to the lower-ranking One-Niners that Pope was really in charge. Pope changed the leadership and kept a close eye on the One-Niner's to ensure no trouble comes his way. One Percenter - A term rising out of the 1947 Hollister Riot. A motorcycle rally being held in the town of Hollister got out of hand as the town was overrun by more bikers than had been expected. Several MCs took over the town and began drinking heavily and racing in the streets. In the aftermath, the AMA is said to have issued a statement that 99% of motorcycle riders are law abiding citizens, and that it is the 1% of troublemakers that are the problem. This story, however, may be apocryphal. Many outlaw clubs took this on as their new identity, and the term "One Percenter" was born. Originals - An original member of the Club. The term can also refer to an original member of the charter or chapter. You will notice the original members like Clay, Piney and Keith (former SAMBEL President) who had a 'FIRST 9' patch on their kutte. OG '''- Original Gangster P '''Packing Double - Having a girl on the back of your bike. Panhead - '''The Panhead engine made by Harley-Davidson from 1948-1965. '''Participate - To aid a member in a fight by ganging up on the opponent. Patch-In - To make someone a member of a club. Patch-Over - When one club takes over another. Prospect - Someone hopeful for club membership, who rides with the club during a probationary period. A unanimous club vote must be cast by the members for full initiation. Peeler - What the Northern Irish chapter call police. Q TBA R Rat Bike - A motorcycle that forgoes nice paint and bodywork, only to focus on performance. Typically cobbled together from whatever parts that can be salvaged on the cheap, its ugly appearance and amazing ability to "keep on running" is similar to a common rat, and their extraordinary survival instinct. The Reaper - Refers to the SOA logo: A grim reaper skull holding a crystal ball with an anarchist "A" in one hand, and an M-16 scythe in the other. RICO (Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations) -''' Laws passed to combat organized crime such as the mafia that are also used against some MC Clubs. 'Rocker '-''' '''Part of M/C colors. Usually designates geographic location or territory. In the case of SOA refers to the Club Name (Top Rocker) and SOA's Territory (California, Washington, etc.). This can also refer to Jax's SAMCRO rocker that's is called ''inter alia ''"belly rocker"; side rocker or gunslinger rocker '''Rubs - Rich Urban Bikers. SAMCRO '''- Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. S '''Soft Colors - Term used to describe wearing a M/C Member shirt. It will usually have either a Club Rocker or Club emblem that is to be worn only by patched-in members. Sweetbutt - Club hoochie mama. Another name for a girl who hangs out with the club and is always available for sex. Softails - A bike that looks like a hardtail, with a single shock hidden within the frame. T T-Bars - the style of handlebars used by many of the SOA club members. TM '''- Refers to the shop.. Teller Morrow. Started by Clay Morrow and John Teller. U '''Unholy Ones - Like many biker patches, the real meaning of this one is debated. Some say it means that the wearer has killed for the club; others say that it is in reference to the term "One Percenter" which denotes an outlaw biker. This patch might not be a patch that states a member has killed for the club, The Men of Mayhem seems to have that one covered. Such as when Juice killed Eric Miles, he was rewarded with the M.O.M. patch, also Jax, Opie, Montez and half of the entire club not just SAMCRO has the M.O.M. patch. It is more likely that the Unholy Ones are used for murder like hired hitmen or are experts in getting someone to talk; torturing. Happy and Clay both hold or in Clay's case held the patch of Unholy Ones. Above this section of the SOA Dictionary is the Mayhem post, which states that the murder of someone for the club is awarded with the M.O.M. post, although not in those exact words. But it seems that people who don't blink when murdering someone is more sutiable for the Unholy Ones patches, if not then Tig and maybe Jax would have had one before season one, when Clay and Happy already did. but as Tig balked at killing the witness that could testify against Bobby in court in season one, and Jax never killing anyone in cold blood before like he did with ATF Agent Josh Kohn. Futhermore to the fact that Unholy Ones are to an extent Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club's own hitmen; Happy killed Marcus' son. However there is evidence to be put against this theory such as, Opie's killing of the Mayan, whom Tig and Clay had pinned Donna's death on in Season Two, and Jax's murder of Aj Weston, Opie's revenge against ATF Agent June Stahl, and Chibb's personal revenge against True Irish Republican Army member Jimmy 'O' O'Phelan, as well as several more killings in a similar way throught the show, against Prison guards, Prison inmates, Russian gang members and more. This show that the Unholy Ones patch is still undetermined but can be credited and associated with cold blooded acts of brutality and murder or then again an number of murders committed by the club member for the club; but that seems unlikely given the club's motto 'Brains before Bullets' but then again as Happy has got the patch who knows. The other logical possibility for the Unholy One patch is when a member is ordered to do a hit on a fellow member of the club, making them Unholy in carrying out a deed usually met with death for killing another member. Happy is a known assassin and Clay is known to kill 3 members already and is unknown if he killed any members before the start of the show. V TBA W Wet-back(s) - Mexican(s) who enters the U.S. illegally Here is the etymology of the racial term "wet-back": in the 1940s Mexicans were labelled wet-backs because they swam the Rio Grande to get into the US. US Border Patrol began using the word in 1944 to refer to illegal Mexican immigrants who were easily identifiable by their wet clothing. X TBA Y TBA Ghv Z TBA Category:MC culture Category:Grim Bastards